The Elliott And Zoe Love Story
by Aubrey Savannah McDonald
Summary: This is chapter one...
1. Chapter 1

ZOE'S POV:

"LOOK! RIGHT THERE!"

"GOSH! Calm down already!"

"Sorry!"

"It's okay", he whispered back to me, his green eyes shining.

"Well, this is kinda awkward"

"Well, it's only awkward if you think it's awkward", he said shrugging.

"Okay then.", I turned my head back to the bullies.

"Ready?"

Flashing my toothy smile I said, "More than I'll ever be"

Violently, we picked up all the snowballs we could and chucked them at the bullies. We didn't last very long before we laughed our heads off and let the bullies know we were here.

We ran as fast as we could, laughing and our hearts pounding the entire time. Finally, we rested. We leaned up against a random house. Elliott wasn't related to me in any way at all, but all we had was each other.

School was the worst place. Bullies around every corner, mean, tired teachers too tired to teach, and garbage floating everywhere. But at least everyone had a home. We didn't. And we didn't care about anyone except each other.

We found shelter whenever we could and used it to the fullest. Basically, we're both orphans who live wherever they can find shelter until their 18 years old.

ELLIOTT'S POV:

I like Zoe. I mean, we've known each other since we were little in the same daycare. Then our parents just happened to be in the same restaurant at the same time and were killed. Our brothers and my sister died also.

I went to her house and she wasn't there. I had come to warn her. Had they taken her already? Or was she just not answering the door because she was scared?

"ZOE!", I screeched.

"Elliott?"

It was the softest whisper I had ever heard. I almost missed it. But I called out, "Zoe?" In a softer tone.

I heard a thud from above. I looked up. There she was. On the roof. Of course.

"Go climb over the fence. You can unlock the gate from that side. Then, you will see a ladder. Climb up it, and be careful not to make to much noise."

Totally unsure of how to climb a fence, I just grabbed a deck chair and climbed the fence, dropping below to rocks. Yes, rocks. Wincing, I staggered over to the gate and unlocked it. Their backyard was SO fancy. Snapping back to reality, I looked at the ladder.

I climbed it. On the roof, I couldn't see Zoe. But I looked over on the other side. There she was, her back up against the chimminey. Her eyes were so full of something. I looked deeper. They were so desperate for something. A friend? Help? Something to ease the pain? The loneliness?

And then it hit me.


	2. Chapter 2: I Remember

ELLIOTT'S POV

She wanted someone to be with her. Someone who understood the pain as much as she did."Come on", I said. "We're running away"

"Why? They'll just find us and catch me", she replied glumly.

"Zoe, what happened to the girl I knew? She was bubbly, bright, amazing, funny, loyal, beautiful, popular, and put others before her. And, besides, they wont catch us."

"Well, that girl is dead and she isn't coming back. And what do you mean about 'us' and 'we're'?"

"I'm getting you back Zoe. And we're running away together."

"We...we are?

"Yes"

"Let's go, I guess."

We climbed down the ladder and we fled. Just utter running. I could feel the joy seeping through my veins and tickling my body. The urge to laugh and smile was unbearable. But I kept it concealed. For her.

ZOE'S POV:

While we waited for the bullies to run past us, I remembered the day Elliott and I became partners. The reluctancy to stay on the roof was unbearable. But I did it, for reasons I can't explain. I guess, for him.

I remember seeing him holding in a smile. "IT'S OKAY! YOU CAN SMILE!", I screamed over roaring wind.

"WHAT?"

"YOU CAN SMILE!"

And I saw the biggest most boldest smile cross his face. It made me smile, and I spread out my arms, flew back my head, and closed my eyes. I picked up speed and felt the wind flurry through my hair.

"What are you thinking about?", I heard present day Elliott say to me.

"Oh, just the day you saved my life from eternal boredom and sadness.", I replied.

"Still a little author?"

"Yeah..", I blushed.

"We're 17", Elliott said randomly.

And then I remembered.


	3. Mistakes and True Love Admittion

ELLIOTT'S POV:

WHY? OMG WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME?

Why did I bring up the fact we're both 17? I'm turing 18 in a month. I'm leaving Zoe. And years spent together, I just can't do that. I'm such an idiot!

She just stared at me. Then she turned her head away. I mean, we've been partners since she was 12 and I was 13...we've spent 5 years eating, sleeping, living, and stealing together. How will she survive this?

"I'm sorry", I apologized instantly, knowing that wouldn't make her feel better.

"It's okay. I forgive you". And then she smiled...that smile.

It's THE smile. It's the one where she thinks she is making you feel better, but it makes you feel guilty. Way more guilty than you should be feeling. I've learned to put up with it but...now...in this situation...I feel a guilt that is stronger than any of my other emotions.

And I just broke down.

ZOE'S POV:

"Elliott? Are you...crying?", I asked gently.

"No", he lied.

"Tell me what's wrong", I said, trying to soothe him.

"Zoe do you love me?"

I was stricken. Yes, I loved him. Was I ready to tell him that? After 5 years? "Yes, I do with all my heart and soul", I replied reluctantly.

And then I realized what I said was the most...

ELLIOTT'S POV:

I said the wrong thing AGIAN. First, I bring up the fact that this is our last month together. Then I remotely ask her if she loves me. And the crazy thing is...

She said...

YES!

I wanted to jump up up and down with joy. I smiled the biggest smile I had in 5 years. But it quickly dissolved.

"Do YOU love ME?", She asked.

I just buried my head in my lap. Yes, of course I do, I just wasn't ready for her to know. Yet.

"Yeah.", I said simply. YEAH!? WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME? WHEN A GIRL ASKES IF YOU LOVE HER, YOU DON'T SAY YEAH, YOU SAY "YES, WITH ALL OF MY HEART AND SOUL AND I COULD NEVER SEPARATE MYSELF FROM YOU"

I just messed it all up.

ZOE'S POV:

I realized that was the most purest and beautiful and honest and happiest thing that I had ever said.

But Elliott just said, "Yeah"

But he tried to cover up for it. "Zoe, I didn't mean it. Well, I didn't mean to say 'yeah' OF COURSE I love you. I can't separate myself from you and I think we're soul mates and I'm giving you my heart."

It was the most touching thing I'v heard. Ever.

"Elliott...IVE LOVED YOU SINCE 4TH GRADE AND I WAS 8 AND YOU WERE 9!


	4. Chapter 4: Night night Danner!

ELLIOTT'S POV:

I probably looked like a dork, just gaping there. All this time together, and I never suspected a thing. I always loved her since 4th grade, too. And I just blew my chance to tell her. At least she knows I love her.

"GO!", I screamed suddenly. There was a bully at the beginning of the ally. Zoe and I stood up and ran. I kept pushing her when she got to slow. Then we reached a wall. This was the dead end. A brick wall.

ZOE'S POV:

I quickly ranked my brain for last-minute ideas. I looked up, feeling hopeless. We were for sure doomed. Then I saw a pole. It stopped at the fire escape ladder. I poked Elliott, motioning to the pole and then pointing upwards. He nodded, understanding.

"Come on, little sissies. I know your there. Let's play a game of hide-and-go seek. You hide, and I'll find. Let me count to 10. 1, 2, 3...better start running, 4, 5, 6,...haven't got all day, now have we? 7, 8, 9,...You better be able to run fast...10! I'M COMING AFTER YOU NOW!", The crazy bully called out.

I began to climb up the pole. Elliott's head was one inch below my foot. I began to climb faster, praying the bully doesn't run very fast and Elliott could make it up alive. I climbed higher and higher until I saw the fire escape ladder come into view.

I heaved myself up and saw the bully was hot on Elliott's tail. I screamed, "REACH FOR MY HAND!". He stretched it as far as it would go. I was about to flip over, I was bending so far. I grabbed his hand and yanked him up as hard as I could.

ELLIOTT'S POV:

I was being chased by Danner, the most fierce boy around. Also, the looniest. I reached up as far up as my arm would go. Then I needed to trust Zoe. I looked up at her and she gets this wave of strength and yanks me up.

I put my boot in front of Danner and kick him to the ground.

Zoe and I laughed. But it was never the same after that.

I had just murdered a boy.

ZOE'S POV:

I swear, I was laughing to so hard, I didn't hear Elliott until he was shaking me. Something horrible was happening. I just knew. I looked at Elliott's pale face. Our faces were either white or red. Because we have some Italian in us, and when we were sunburned. But I looked at Elliott and knew something was up. His freckles disappeared while his face became snow white. His green eyes were dull, and he swept away his black hair impatiently.

He was always shorter than me, and he started pacing. "Elliott, what's wrong?", I asked nervously.

"Nothing. Nothing except for the fact I just killed Danner Smithens!"

"Elliott, I'm sure you didn't kill him I thi-", I was cut off.

"NO! I saw his body fall and hit the ground. It scared me. I'm a murderer. Zoe, you can't love me anymore. I'm to dangerous."

"NO! Elliott, stop worrying. We'll just run away", I smiled at him.

I didn't realize it then, but I had just made the worst mistake of my entire life.


End file.
